GOT7 Chat room
by Abitaruya
Summary: bayangin 7 manusia ini ada di satu chat room. Sengkleknya, manisnya, sampe modus-modusannya. Tema bisa berubah tiap chapter. Asli GOT7 atao GOT7 as someone. Couple : Markjin, 2Jae, JackBam, Gyeom? ( bingung ini mau siapa? kasi saran boleh banget)
1. Chapter 1

ANYEOOOOOOONG…HAIIIIII…(LAMBAICANTIK)

ABI KEMBALI DENGAN FORMAT BARU…(NGIKLAN)

TERINSPIRASI DARI ONLINE CHAT YANG MERAJALELA DAN FF LAIN DGN FORMAT SAMA…

CHAPTER 1 : COUPLE

User Name Bisa berubah sesuai tema chapter

Jaebum : DefSoulleader

Mark : FlyingVi

Jackson : King_Jaegeun

Jinyoung : Pepi_Peach

YoungJae : Sunshine_ARS

Bambam : DabBam

Yugyeom : DanceYG

Group Name : SevenBirds

DabBam mengundang **DefSoulleader** ;

DabBam mengundang **FlyingVi** ;

DabBam mengundang **King_Jaegeun** ;

DabBam mengundang **Pepi_Peach** ;

DabBam mengundang **Sunshine_ARS** ;

DabBam mengundang **DanceYG**

 **DefSoulleader** : Pa'an nih?

 **DanceYG** : Iya nih, bamie hyung… orng lgi ltihan jg. Aq kira pnting

 **DabBam** : ngeksis dikit dong…biar kekinian…V^o^V

 **King_Jaegeun** : udh eksis gue…

 **Sunshine_ARS** : heose

 **DanceYG** : heose (2)

 **DabBam** : heose (3)

 **DefSoulleader** : dsr anak skolh…copy paste.

 **DanceYG** : hyung sirik…copas aje kali hyung. Kyk hyung ngga prnh aja dlu *lol*

 **DefSoulleader** : Maknae!

 **King_Jaegeun** : Derpsoul ngamuk

 **DabBam** : Dab it, hyung.

 **DanceYG** : klian sengkongkol biar aq dimarah. Becnda hyung. *aegyo*

 **DefSouleader** : ngga mempan…

 **King_Jaegeun** : yg bisa bikin uri leader luluh Cuma aegyonya…..

 **DabBam** : titiknya bnyk Jackson hyung?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : siapa?

 **King_Jaegeun** : cieee…da yg pnsran. Tnya ndiri gih ama orangnya. Yg itu kn jaebum hyung? *wink2*

 **DabBam** : siapa emangnya?. Bisikin aq…

 **DefSoulleader** : paan sih?

 **King_Jaegeun** : ahayyy…ada yg maluu…

 **DanceYG** : ahayyy…ada yg maluu…(2)

 **DefSoulleader** : masih aja copas

 **DanceYG** : ih..biarin. emng aq masih sekolah koq.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Koq prtanyaanq ngga dijawb. Jgn digantung pnsran dong…

 **King_Jaegeun** : Tuh hyung..jgn digantung anak orang *liriksatuusername*

 **DefSoulleader** : Wang Jackson…

 **King_Jaegeun** : Ne..hyungnim.

 **DefSoulleader** : pergi sana.

 **DabBam** : Ouh…aq ngerti skrng. Dab it hyung!

 **DefSouleader** : dari tdi lu dabdebdabdeb. Lu jg yg gue debpak…

 **DabBam** : koq jadi aq?*tampngpolos*

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Udah…aq ngambek. Bukannya di jwab malah brtengkar.

 **Sunshine_ARS left chat**

 **DanceYG** : Kok youngjae hyung left sih?. Undang lagi Bam

 **King_Jaegeun** : Nah looo…Defsoul hyung…

 **DefSoulleader** : knp nyalahin aq cobak?

 **DabBam invite Sunshine_ARS**

 **DabBam** : Karna hyung suka ngegantung…

 **DanceYG** : iya kali….jb hyung lagi jemur baju pke hanger.

 **DefSoulleader** : Maknae (y)

 **DanceYG** : jgn treak2 lagi sm gyeomi. Udh aq dukung tuh…

 **King_Jaegeun** : migratorybirdgyeom

 **DabBam** : Migratorybirdgyeom (2)

 **DefSoulleader** : Ngga. Hyung skrng mrh sm 2 cecurut diats. Mn copas lagi.

 **DabBam** : dih…spa yg copas. M-nya bda kali…

 **Sunshine_ARS** : ppffttt..jb-hyung…

 **DabBam** : Youngjae hyung jgn ngmbek.

 **Pepi_Peach** : berisik amt sih…tau orng lgi bc napa.

 **DanceYG** : Eomma….!

 **DabBam** : Eomma….! (2)

 **King_Jaegeun** : Eomma….! (3)

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Eomma….! (4)

 **Pepi_Peach** : istirht napa…

 **DefSoulleader** : tuh dngerin eomma…

 **King_Jaegeun** : ciee…yg pelhatian…buknnya klian udh putus?

 **DefSoulleader** : kpn pcrnnya ogeeb…

 **Pepi_Peach** : aq konfirmasi y…aku ngga pernah pacaran sama Jaebum hyung. Cuma gossip.

 **DabBam** : chinca? Klian dket bgt waktu JJP era

 **Pepi_Peach** : ada gtu udh stu grup tpi musuhn? Plis deh Bam…

 **DefSoulleader** : Kdktn qt dislh artikn Jie…

 **King_Jaegeun** : panggilan cayang..."Jie"

 **Pepi_Peach** : Mark hyung jg manggil aq gtu kali

 **Sunshine_ARS** : aq ngga nyangka hiks…jinyoung mandarin w huing..hujl

 **DabBam** : Youngjaehyung bilng apa? *gruk2kepala*

 **King_Jaegeun** : dikira jinyoung jeruk kali, mandarin.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : typo. Kget. Jinyoung-hyung macarin 2 hyung skligus.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Astga….! aq bhkn lgi jomblo. 2 pcr drmn?

 **DanceYG** : Loh…buknnya skrng Eomma lgi pdkt sm Daddy

 **King_Jaegeun** : daddy siapa, gyeom? *heran*

 **DefSoulleader** : buknnya aq appa klian? *spiecies*

 **FlyingVi** : suspicious

 **DanceYG** : nah tu orngnya muncul.

 **FlyingVi** : Aq? Aq knp?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Mark hyung daddy? OHH! Jinyoung hyung udh jdian sm Mark hyung?

 **Pepi_Peach** : Ya Tuhaaaaaaan….ngga ada-ngga ada…apaan sih ini? Hyung tolongin…

 **DefSoulleader** : Jie qm manggil hyung yg mn? Mark? Aq? Jackson?

 **Pepi_Peach** : spa aja trserh….ngga ada ituuuuuh…aduuuuuh…

 **Sunshine_ARS** : aq kn cma nanya. Koq gtu reaksinya?

 **DanceYG** : iya nih

 **King_Jaegeun** : jd….qt punya dua psngan resmi nih?

 **DabBam** : koq dua?

 **DefSoulleader** : iya, koq dua?

 **King_Jaegeun** : halaaah…ngga ush sok bego leader-ssi…brenti gntungin anak orang.

 **FlyingVi** : emng knp klo qt jdian?

 **King_Jaegeun** : eeeaaaa….tuh…ngaku2…ayo ngaku…mask Mark doing yg klarifikasi.

 **DanceYG** : Eomma sm Daddy udh official nih?

 **DabBam** : Bneran?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : cheukkahae….*taburbunga*

 **Pepi_Peach** : aduuuhhh…nggaaaak…Mark hyung….jgn bikin aneh2….

 **DefSoulleader** : knp ngga bilng2 Jie?

 **FlyingVi** : aq Cuma nanya…apanya yg aneh?

 **DanceYG** : Mark hyung ngga mengelak tuh..brarti bnran.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Gyeomi! Aws klo minta dikelonin sm eomma lgi!

 **DanceYG** : dih…ngancem!

 **Pepi_Peach** : ngga da Jb hyung. Gossip bgt deh…

 **Sunshine_ARS** : jgn bilng ngga da hyung…be-lum.

 **King_Jaegeun** : Youngjae…minta saran gih sm eomma

 **Sunshine_ARS** : aq knp lgi nih? *bloon*

 **DefSoulleader** : kalian suka bgt gangguin

 **King_Jaegeun** : kirrr…dibelain.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : hyung belain aq?

 **DabBam** : dan jb hyung bingung mo bilng apa? *lol*

 **DanceYG** : udaaaah…hyung2 ni jdian aja…ngga ush ngumpet2 gtu…

 **Pepi_Peach** : Damn! Udh dibilngin ngga ada apa2…

 **FlyingVi** : segitunya jie klo di bilng jdian sm aq…*sulking*

 **DefSoulleader** : tunggu2…Mark hyung bnran suka sm Jinyoung?.

 **Pepi_Peach** : haduuuuuh..udh ah aq kbur aja…

 **Pepi_Peach left chat**

 **DanceYG** : hri ini qt udh bwt 2 orng left chat. Cadassss. Bam..invite eomma lagi

 **DabBam** : koq aq trus yg invite?. Klian bisa tau…

 **Sunshine_ARS** : penanggung jwbnya qm

 **DabBam** : okelahkalobgitu

 **DabBam invite Pepi_Peach**

 **Pepi_Peach** : apa lagi?

 **FlyingVi** : Jgn marah…qt becanda…*hug*

 **King_Jaegeun** : ihiii…dipeluk nih…

 **Pepi_Peach** : diem deh pendek!

 **DanceYG** : lol

 **King_Jaegeun** : tau dah E-LO *nunjukusernameatasgua* pling tinggi.

 **DefSoulleader** : pusing aq lama2. Punya aq adik2 gy bgini.

 **FlyingVi** : aq kn bukn adikmu

 **DefSoulleader** : ngga bilng Mark hyung…urus tuh Jie dlu…

 **Pepi_Peach** : Jb hyung…

 **FlyingVi** : jdi mo bljr bhs inggris lgi ngga?

 **King_Jaegeun** : uhuk..uhuk..private lesson uhuk…

 **Sunshine_ARS** : aq aja ngga prnh mau diajarin.

 **DanceYG** : aq juga.

 **Pepi_Peach** : ngga ush di umbr2 disni x

 **DabBam** : cieeee…ra-ha-si-ah

 **DanceYG** : itu typo,Bam?

 **DabBam** : mn? Ngga ada. Bnr aq ngetik.

 **DanceYG** : Ngga. Ngga jadi.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Maknae ogeeb…

 **DefSoulleader** : udh sana 'be-la-jar'

 **King_Jageun** : lohh..jb hyung buknnya ngajarin youngjae juga?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : aq? Hyung ngajarin apa? *bingung*

 **DefSoulleader** : brenti ngga lo ndek!

 **FlyingVi** : aq nyusul k kmr ya?

 **King_Jaegeun** : ke kamar…aawww…*enaena*

 **Pepi_Peach** : udh tak bilngin jgn digrup. Mark hyuuung…

 **DabBam** : private message

 **Pepi_Peach** : diem lo tepos

 **DabBam** : Eomma…mentang2 semok…*sulking*

 **FlyingVi** : klo reaksi jie kyk gini, mlh bikin mrk tmbh curiga. Jangan2…

 **Pepi_Peach** : apa? Ih…lgian Yi En hyung yg ngomporin..

 **DefSoulleader** : Yi En…

 **DanceYG** : udah iyain aja. Eomma ribet amat sih…

 **FlyingVi** : hahahha….aq otw. Jgn baca novel lho yang

 **DabBam** : Yang? Sayang?

 **DefSoulleader** : Sayang?

 **DanceYG** : Sayang.

 **King_Jaegeun** : SAYANG

 **Sunshine_ARS** : SAY-YANG?

 **Pepi_Peach** : aduuuuuh…tuhaannnn…typo itu typo. Iya kan Mark hyung?

 **FlyingVi** :hah? Yg mn?

 **Pepi_Peach** : itu…ishh…chat terakhirnyaaaa…*gregetan*

 **FlyingVi** : typo juga ngga papa *wink*

 **FlyingVi left chat**

 **King_Jaegeun** : Sippp..MarkJin is Official

 **King_Jaegeun left chat**

 **DanceYG** : MARKJIN IS REAL!

 **DanceYG left chat**

 **DabBam** : lha…pd kabur. Keundae…MARKJIN SHIP IS SAILING!

 **DefSoulleader** : capslock plis…

 _ **5 menit kemudian**_

 **Pepi_Peach left chat**

 **DefSoulleader** : kabur smua…youngjae?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : ya hyung…

 **DefSoulleader** : jadi…tinggal qt brdua?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : sprtinya..bambam?

 **Defsoulleader** : sprtinya bam jg ngilng. Pdhl dy yg bikin ni grup.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : hahahaha…

 **Sunshine_ARS** : uhm…hyung?

 **DefSoulleade** r : ne?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : yg aegyo itu…siapa?

 **Defsoulleader** : Uhm..itu…

 **DabBam** : kirr!

 **Defsoulleader** :YAH!

 **Sunshine_ARS** :YAH!

 **DabBam deleted the group**

* * *

Ff percobaan…eotte? Eotte?

Lanjut? Ato Oneshot ini aja?

Tulisannya disingkat2 kyk chat bnran ato pnjangin ajah?

Tumben bikin formt ky bgini…BTS,EXO,SEVENTEEN,B.A.P udh ada..GOT7 Cuma yg english di sebelah…jadi…smoga ini jdi pioneer..biar bnyk ff yg mcem ini…

Abi demen yg jenis ini juga…yg udah bwt vrsi bb lain..abi ksi empat jempol dah..krn ngasi abi inspirasi dan kbhagiaan…kkkkk

Terakhir…repiuuuu…saran dan kritik sangat abi harapkan…formal nih…kkkkkkk


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 KETAHUAN

Jaebum : JustJB

Mark : MTuan

Jackson : Mandu_Wang

Jinyoung : Pepi_Peach

YoungJae : Sunshine_ARS

Bambam : DabBam

Yugyeom : YGiantBaby

 **Group Name : SevenBirds**

JustJB mengundang **DabBam** ;

JustJB mengundang **MTuan** ;

JustJB mengundang **Mandu_Wang** ;

JustJB mengundang **Pepi_Peach** ;

JustJB mengundang **Sunshine_ARS** ;

JustJB mengundang **YGiantBaby**

 **Mandu_Wang** : pffttt…justin bieber

 **JustJB** : baru masuk udah ngajak ribut ini orang

 **Mand_Wang** : biar rame

 **JustJB** : njirrr. Yang laen mana nih?

 **Mandu_Wang** : hahahahaha

 **YGiantBaby** : Hadir

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Hadir (2)

 **DabBam** : Hadir (3)

 **Pepi_Peach** : I'm here

 **YGiantBaby** : Cieee yg habis be-la-jar ing-ge-ris

 **Pepi_Peach** : bocah durhaka

 **Mandu_Wang** : ahay! Lngsung praktek…

 **JustJB** : Mark hyung mana?

 **MTuan** : di sebelah lo…

 **JustJB** : *nyengir*

 **DabBam** : Ini ada apa ya? ngegodain jinyoung eomma lagi?

 **Pepi_Peach** : sialan lu pada!

 **JustJB** : niat amat gue bikin grup cuma buat godain jinyoung…

 **Pepi_Peach** : *hugJBHyung*

 **YGiantBaby** : Daddy…eomma peluk2 cowok laen…*nunjuknunjuk*

 **SunShine_ARS** : Jadi...kita mau ngomongin apa?

 **MTuan** : iya nih. Perasaan lu juga sering meluk jinyoung…sering banget malahan…

 **DabBam** : hahahahha..yugyeom!

 **Mandu_Wang** : Jinyoung milik brsama

 **Pepi_Peach** : Njirr… lu kira gue paan milik bersama.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : JInyoung Eomma Cuma buat Mark . Udh…Sekarang mau ngomong apa justin..eh, jb hyung?

 **DabBam** : wkwkwkwkwk, gnti Uname hyung.

 **JustJB** : gitu amat,Jae?. Sewot lu Bam!

 **Mandu_Wang** : Ngambek unyu…

 **YGiantBaby** : Paan ngambek unyu. Jb hyung serem kalo lagi ngambek.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : eh, mian hyung *peace*

 **Mandu_Wang** : Ihiyyy…asyiiik….couple bru lgi.

 **JustJB** : diem lu pada! Gue ngomong ni karang.

 **YGiantBaby** : lah,,,daritadi ngga ngomong itu?

 **MTuan** : Yugyeom!Respect plis…

 **Pepi_Peach** : Dengerin tuh…

 **DabBam** : Cieee…backup pacal *winkeomma*

 **JustJB** : berisik!. Kalian pada tau besok mau berangkat ke US kan?

 **YGiantBaby** : udah dari dulu leader-ssi

 **DabBam** : te-rus?

 **JustJB** : kita bakal dapat libur setelah itu.

 **DabBam** : Asyeeeeeek…

 **JustJB** : dengerin dulu ogeeeeb

 **YGiantBaby** : Yess liburan…

 **Sunshine_ARS** : asssaaaa…

 **Pepi_Peach** : kita liburan di US hyung? Tumben?

 **MTuan** : pulkam.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Mark hyung sih seneng tinggal pulang. Nah kita? Gimana urusan tuh?

 **JustJB** : kita bakalan liburan di L.A *colekMarkhyung*

 **Pepi_Peach** : Seolma….

 **Mandu_Wang** : ada yang ketemu camer

 **Pepi_Peach** : pendek diem!

 **DabBam** : ngerasa nih ye…*hmmfftt*

 **Pepi_Peach** : kalian sendiri yang Makjan-Makjin kemarin. Siapa lagi kalo bukna gue yg diomongin sama si pendek.

 **YGiantBaby** : MARKJIN. EM-A-ER-KA-JE-I-EN

 **MTuan** : ha-ha-ha. Belajar ngeja Gyeom?

 **YGiantBaby** : maunya sih belajar privat inggris *hhmmppfftt*

 **JustJB** : syeet dah dicuekin. Tada aja pas dibilangin libur… semangat amat.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : jadi…kita bakalan nginep dirumah Mark hyung (lagi)?

 **MTuan** : iyup…

 **DabBam** : tumben youngjae hyung langsung konek. Mentang2 yg ngejelasin jb hyung

 **Sunshine_ARS** : baru tau gue pinter?. Gueh.. Je-ni-us…

 **Pepi_Peach** : Beneran Yi En hyung?

 **MTuan** : Yes,Jie.

 **Mandu_Wang** : Maen ingelish ni couple satu.

 **Pepi_Peach** : udah tak bilangin gue jomblo. Couple mata lo juling!

 **DabBam** : JB hyung bikin grup cuma buat bilang gitu doang? *smirk*

 **JustJB** : ngga juga. Sekalian ngegosip.

 **YGiantBaby** : kan hyung yg kita gosipin.

 **JustJB** : gue?. Emangnya bikin skandal apa sampe gue kalian gosipin?

 **Mandu_Wang** : ngga percaya gue jinyoung jomblo. Hyung tukang gantung makanya kita gosipin.

 **MTuan** : Aq juga ngga percaya Jinyoung jomblo

 **DabBam** : MTuan (y)

 **JustJB** : Whoaaa…Hyung…Lanjut-lanjut.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : kenapa ngga ada yg gosipin aku?

 **Mandu_Wang** : lo aja yg ngga nyadar Jae. Secara ngga langsung kita udah gosipin lo juga *couhgcough*

 **Pepi_Peach** : dasar tukang gossip kalian. Yi En hyung sendiri udah tau kan, kenapa bilang ngga percaya? *aneh*

 **MTuan** : karena tiap kali aku tembak…. kamu ngga jawab.

 **JustJB** : APA INI? APA INI? GOSSIP HOT! HOOOOOOOT!

 **Mandu_Wang** : ternyata JJP tukang gantung

 **DabBam** : WHAAAAAAT? GOSIP HOOOOOOOT MANCEEEP.

 **YGiantBaby** : Eommaaaaa…terima ngga tuh si Daddy…aku tindih nih!

 **Sunshine_ARS** : *taburbungasakura*

 **MTuan** : apaan lo gyeom…maen tindih gebetan gue.

 **JustJB** : Yesss…Mark hyung ngaku Jinyoung gebetannya. Jinyoung? Ngilang?

 **Pepi_Peach** : sekongkol kalian semua! Brengsek!

 **MTuan** : bahasanya sayang…

 **JustJB** : Mark hyung senyamsenyum kayak orang gila disebelah gue. Ihiiiiy…sayang.

 **Pepi_Peach** : NGGA ADA! PAAN SAYANG2! KAPAN JUGA YI EN HYUNG NEMBAK? BOHONG!

 **Sunshine_ARS** : langsung capslock. Apa sebenernya Jinyoung hyung pengen di tembak langsung?

 **Pepi_Peach** : Oh god

 **MTuan** : Perlu aku rinci nih?

 **YGiantBaby** : sebutin2…

 **DabBam** : listnya…ayo2…*curious*

 **Mandu_Wang** : *nontoncantik*

 **JustJB** : *intipchatorangsebelah*

 **MTuan** : Syuting Dream High 2. Aku ngasi kamu coklat. Kamunya malah ngeloyor aja, cuma bilang trims.

 **YGiantBaby** : udah lama ternyata *kaget*

 **DabBam** : *manggut2* aq aja ngga tau tuh

 **MTuan** : Debut GOT7, aku bilang aku punya rasa sama kamu Jie. Dan kamu bilang aku becanda. Sakit tau.

 **Mandu_Wang** : *nyemilpopcorn*

 **JustJB** : *ngsitisukeMark*

 **MTuan** : IGOT7 show, bahkan ahgase jadi tau aku suka kamu.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Aku kira itu fanservice *sulking**merasabersalah*

 **MTuan** : RealGOT7 1-3, aku ngasi banyak clue. Yg nyadar malah ahgase, yg dikodein malah ngga ngerti…

 **JustJB** : Eh..guys..Khususnya….Jie. Mark hyung benran nangis…

 **YGiantBaby** : Hyuuung…*pukpukmarkhyung*

 **MTuan** : Berapa kali aku bilang sayang ke kamu Jie? Demi Tuhan itu beneran. Ngga ada fanservice. Yg terakhir, kemarin…

 **DabBam** : tuhkan…mereka ngga cuma be-la-jar.

 **Mandu_Wang** : Diem dulu Bamie…ih..gue cipok juga lu…

 **Sunshine_ARS** : lanjutin Mark hyung. Biar kami jadi saksi pernikahan,eh, curhatanmu.

 **MTuan** : aku pengen ngarahin kamu buat bilang 3 kata itu. Tapi kamunya ga ngerti/pura2 ngga ngerti?

 **Pepi_Peach** : Yi En…hyung*tear*

 **MTuan** : Aku Sayang Kamu,Park Jinyoung Junior. *emothati*

 **YGiantBaby** : Eomma…Daddy udah ngaku itu… Ayo jawab dong..

 **JustJB** : Whoaaahhh…asli kagum gue

 **Pepi_Peach** : Ngomong depan aku langsung….aku pengen denger suaranya hyung!

 **DabBam** : Whut? Nantangin si Mamih…

 **MTuan** : Ok. Jangan cuma bengong ntar! Ato bilang aku becanda lagi.

 **YGiantBaby** : MARK HYUNG HWAITING!

 **Mandu_Wang** : Dimsum kami…semangat!

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Coco father semangat!

 **DabBam** : Markeu hyung semangat!

 **JustJB** : Mark udah nyusulin Jie tuh. Kita tunggu.

10 menit kemudian

 **JustJB** : gilaaaak…Mark hyung kita masih dichat… hyung apain Jie sampe treak gitu? Heh!

 **Mandu_Wang** : Hyung jangan diapa-apain anak orang baru ditolak. Jangan hamilin Jinyoung kami.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Otak kalian tuh yg mesum!

 **YGiantBaby** : Eomma baik2 kan? Daddy ngga ngapa2in kan?

 **DabBam** : tindakan mark hyung lebih pasti dari perkataannya.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Mark hyung ga-nas.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Michi Saekki…

 **MTuan** : Jie…Sayang…bahasa…

 **JustJB** : *coughcoughcough*

 **Mandu_Wang** : Yes…liburan dirumah camer.

 **YGiantBaby** : Daddy ngapaen Eomma tadi?

 **Pepi_Peach** : Ngga addaaaaaa…isshhh…

 **MTuan** : Mom, memang pengen ketemu kamu Jie

 **Pepi_Peach** : Waktu ini udah….

 **MTuan** : Kangen katanya…

 **JustJB** : calon mantu…

 **Mandu_Wang** : Trus JB kapan ngajak Youngjae ke Ilsan? *ooppsss*

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Eommanya JB pengen ketemu aku juga? *aneh*

 **DabBam** : *gasped*

 **YGiantBaby** : *gasped*

 **JustJB** : Gue sabet juga lu pake pedang anggar!

 **Just JB** : jangan dengerin Jae-ah. Lu aja yg ngajak pulang tu si tepos ke hongkong.

 **DabBam** : udah tak ajak duluan ke Thailand..*kibasponi*

 **Sunshine_ARS** : JackBam pacaran?

 **JustJB** : Kemana aja sih Jaeku sayang.

 **JustJB** : Eh,typo,typo. Serius gue typo itu.

 **Mandu_Wang** : hmmppfftthhahahaha…*rotfl*

 **Pepi_Peach** : ada typo kaya gitu *LOL*

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Iya deh, JB hyung typo

 **JustJB** : aduuh…

 **YGiantBaby** : makanya jujur…Mark hyung aja udah ena2 tuh sekarang.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Maknae! Mulut plis…

 **MTuan** : belum dikasih gyeomi…

 **Pepi_Peach** : Yi En...*blushing*

 **MTuan** : *hug**kiss*

 **DabBam** : eewwwhhh

 **JustJB** : kayak lu ngga pernah aja,Bam

 **YGiantBaby** : JB hyung ngomoooong!

 **JustJB** : paan lu maksa2…

 **YGiantBaby** : kalo hyung ngga mau, aku yg gebet.

 **Mandu_Wang** : Ngga boleh gitu bammie. Gyeom suka youngjae?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Mwo? Yg suka sama aq Gyeom ato JB hyung? *garuk2kepala*

 **YGiantBaby** : JB,JB,JB. Bukan aq.

 **JustJB** : rese lu maknae.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : beneran hyung?

 **Pepi_Peach** : Guys…kita left yook…mereka butuh waktu brdua.

 **Pepi_Peach** ; **MTuan** left chat

 **Mandu_Wang** : Bammie…es krim?

 **DabBam** : Dab it. Tunggu my mandu

 **Mandu_Wang** ; **DabBam** left chat

 **YGiantBaby** : awas masih gantung2. Hyung yg aq gantung besok.

 **YGiantBaby** left chat

 **Sunshine_ARS** : hyung?

 **JustJB** : _writing…._

 **Sunshine_ARS** : hyung?

 **JustJB** : _writing…_

 **Sunshine_ARS** : ya udah aq left

 **JustJB** : ehhhhh…tunggu2

 **Sunshine_ARS** : sebenernya mereka bilang apa? Hyung juga?. Jae ngga ngerti…

 **JustJB** : uhm…

 **Sunshine_ARS** : kenapa hyung jadi kayak Mark hyung, ahm..uhm…ahm… uhm…

 **JustJB** : Gini Jae…ungg…sebenernya. Aq-

* * *

Huwaaaaa….makasi responnyaaaa….*kibardalemanjinyoung*

Jie : balikin!

Abi : eh, iya sorry…

Ok…balik komen lagi…

Yeeeeey…abi seneng deh…..bnyk yg komen…..

Nomu chincha jeongmal….gomapta…

Ditunggu komen saran kritiknya lagiiiiiiiii…..

*bow90derajat*


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 USERNAME DAN ANAK

* * *

Jaebum : MyD'Soul_ARS

Mark : MJ_Tuan

Jackson : Mandu_Wang

Jinyoung : Pepi_Peach

YoungJae : Sunshine_ARS

Bambam : DabBam

Yugyeom : YGiantBaby

 **Group Name : SevenBirds**

MyD'Soul_ARS mengundang **DabBam** ;

MyD'Soul_ARS mengundang **MJ_Tuan** ;

MyD'Soul_ARS mengundang **Mandu_Wang** ;

MyD'Soul_ARS mengundang **Pepi_Peach** ;

MyD'Soul_ARS mengundang **Sunshine_ARS** ;

MyD'Soul_ARS mengundang **YGiantBaby**

 **DabBam** joined chat

 **MJ_Tuan** joined chat

 **Mandu_Wang** ; **Pepi_Peach** joined chat

 **Sunshine_ARS** joined chat

 **YGiantBaby** joined chat

 **YGiantBaby** : Cieee…usernamenya *coughcough*

 **DabBam** : Cieee…usernamenya *coughcough*(2)

 **Mandu_Wang** : Cieee…usernamenya *coughcough*(3)

 **Pepi_Peach** : udah deh guys..tpi iya sih usernamenya *lol*

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : Apa? Kenapa?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : hyuuung…*terharu*

 **Sunshine_ARS** : aq prlu gnti username jg ngga?

 **Mandu_Wang** : yess…hari ini qt dpt traktiran bnyk.

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : boleh2 aja.

 **YGiantBaby** : yey…jb hyung bilang nraktir (~o.o~)

 **DabBam** : asyeeeek

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : ngomong sm ayang gue, bukn klian.

 **MJ_Tuan** : pelit.

 **YGiantBaby** : MJ? Michael Jackson?

 **Mandu_Wang** :Markiepooh jg hrus nraktir…

 **MJ_Tuan** : Mark n Jinyoung. Lo aja ngga da nraktir pas jdian.

 **Mandu_Wang** : qt jdian di Thailand.

 **Pepi_Peach** : alasan. KLo aq gnti uname, apa ya enaknya?

 **DabBam** : MyLoveMarkeu

 **Sunshine_ARS** : hahahaha. Klo aq-kalo aq?

 **MJ_Tuan** : bgus. Ganti ya jie?

 **YGiantBaby** : PacarnyaLeader

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : Sialan lu maknae!

 **Pepi_Peach** : Paan. Ngga ah..

 **MJ_Tuan** : *sulking*

 **DabBam** : Eomma jahat ih…

 **Pepi_Peach** : Pacaran ngga msti pk username inisial pcr kan?. Bam sm Jackson biasa aja tuh. Wlopun ngga pk uname gtu, aq tetep pacarnya Mark Hyung.

 **MJ_Tuan** : *pelukJie*

 **Pepi_Peach** : Thanks, baby *chu~ :**

 **Mandu_Wang** : dilarang pacaran digrup

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : kesannya gue yg alay nih krng.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : gnti aja lagi hyung. Mrk udh tw qt pcran kan…

 **DabBam** : aq sih amit2 gnti nm yg ada mandu2nya.

 **Mandu_Wang** : yg nyebut aq mandu siapa sih?

 **YGiantBaby** : Cuma aq yg jdi dri sndiri *kibasrambut*

 **Pepi_Peach** : anak eomma masih jomblo soalnya.

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : hahahha…yugyeom!

 **YGiantBaby** : Emaaak…ngga ush diprjelasT.T

 **DabBam** : gyeomi sabar ne…hah? Aq yg nyebut mandu?

 **Mandu_Wang** : ni bocah…gue gigit juga lu…

 **DabBam** : yg semalem msh bkas.

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : WHUT?

 **Pepi_Peach** : heh! Lo apain anak gue gigit2an sgla?

 **MJ_Tuan** : sabar, babe…

 **YGiantBaby** : *gasped*

 **SunShine_ARS** : yg semalem di toilet kalian? *speaknoevil*

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : qm dnger apa Yang?

 **Pepi_Peach** : Youngjae…critain 2 mnusa laknat itu

 **DabBam** : deuuh…awas ya nanti mamih ena2 sm Daddy…Bamie rekam sxan…

 **YGiantBaby** : aq pesen stu

 **MJ_Tuan** : pake HD y rekamnya.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Kalian!

 **Mandu_Wang** : guys….iya gue ena2 sm tu bocah. Trus knp?. Klian *nunjuk2JaeMarkJin* psti pngen jg. Ngga ush muna', qt msih muda, hormon mrajalela.

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : sejak kpn lu pinter, ndek?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Benran gtu JB hyung?

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : Be-lum

 **Pepi_Peach** : byeontae!

 **MJ_Tuan** : hbis qm semok amat,Yang.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Yi En Hyung!

 **DabBam** : iya…aq ykin mark hyung nahan2 tuh.

 **Pepi_Peach** : Ngga ush ngomporin deh.

 **YGiantBaby** : njirr…omongannya. Helohhhh…aq msih kecil dsni.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : tapi slma aq tdur sm jb hyung. Jb hyung polos2 aja tuh.

 **Mandu_Wang** : untung bukn polosan.

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : sialan! Blum pcr…tega amt gue ngembat anak dbwh umur.

 **DabBam** : emng sekrng youngjae hyung tidur sma siapa jugaan?

 **Pepi_Peach** : formlitas aja sm Mark hyung

 **Mandu_Wang** : qm mau emngnya Mark hyung tdur breng youngjae,nyoung?

 **Pepi_Peach** : enggak

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : enggaklah!

 **DabBam** : knp jb hyung yg sewot?

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : Youngjae itu hak milik Im Jae Bum

 **MJTuan** : Ngga ada yg seempuk qm Jie…

 **YGiantBaby** : Ciaaa….ciaaa….daun muda itu biasanya lebih enakan hyung?.

 **Pepi_Peach** : ktnya masih anak kecil,gyeom?. Hak milik? Ada surt sertifikatnya juga?

 **YGiantBaby** : paan sih eomma. Ngomongin sayur juga.

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : surt sertifikat sih ngga ada, nanti surt nikah aja lngsung.

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Hyuuung…qt bru jdian kmreen. Tadi ktnya aq masih bocah, hyung pedofil mo nikahin bocah? *pout*

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : Dulu…sekarang udah gede…jadi udah boleh kawin,eh,nikah…hehehe

 **DabBam** : Apanya gede jb hyung?

 **Pepi_Peach** : Pasir di depan mindah ke kepala si bambam

 **DabBam** : kan bammie Cuma nanya, eomma aja yang ngartiinnya gitu

 **DabBam** : berarti eomma yg ngeres *rotfl*

 **MJ_Tuan** : Sayang…ngga boleh gitu. Sini aq tambahan pasir

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** : Mark hyung (y)

 **Pepi_Peach** : *tabokmarkhyung*

 **Mandu_Wang** : heleeh…sekarang ditabok…ntarnya…eaa…

 **YGiantBaby** : Mamih ngga boleh galak2 sama daddy. Yugie mo minta adik soalnya.

 **MJ_Tuan** : YUgyeomi (y). Pesanan di terima

 **Pepi_Peach** : Mandu…bukan krna elu kan pacar gue jadi mesum gitu?

 **Mandu_Wang** : plis…call me hyung…I'm six months older than you.

 **Pepi_Peach** : saat genting tidak berlaku hyung-dongsaeng.

 **DabBam** : whut?

 **MyD'Soul_ARS** change name to **I'MJaeBum**

 **Sunshine_ARS** : langsung ganti uname

 **YGiantBaby** : itu bacanya imjaebum atau aiemjaebum?

 **I'MJaeBum** : biar ngga alay, yang. Ngga prlu di baca, bwt gaya2an ini

 **Mandu_Wang** : padahal alay juga jatuhnya

 **I'MJaeBum** : Btw…Mark hyung ….sikat aja malam ini.

 **Pepi_Peach** : gigi kali disikat hyung..

 **YGiantBaby** : Yessss..gyeomi mo punya adik.

 **YGiantBaby** : Appa ngga mau bikin adik juga sama tante Youngjae?

 **Sunshine_ARS** : njirrr…sejak kapan gue jadi tante lo?

 **DabBam** : Mamah Youngjae…Papah Jaebum. Daddy Mark…Jinyoung Eomma…

 **Pepi_Peach** : ngga sinkron

 **MJ_Tuan** : kalo mau sinkron,search setting trus accounts and sync.

 **Mandu_Wang** : dikira pengaturan smartphone kali abang….

 **I'MJaeBum** : Papah setuju2 aja buat adik, tanya Mamah gih..

 **Sunshine_ARS** : Belum siap mengandung…

 **YGiantBaby** : trus siapnya kapan?

 **DabBam** : Gyeom ngga minta adik ama aku juga?

 **Pepi_Peach** : ini silsilah keluarganya gimana sih sebnernya?

 **YGiantBaby** : Bambam kamu tu ngasih keponakan bukan adik. Gimana sih…

 **DabBam** : eh iya-ya…

 **Pepi_Peach** : Berarti si pendk, eh, jackson menantu gue?

 **Wang_Mandu** : nihao mami mertua

 **Pepi_Peach** : najis!

 **I'MJaeBum** : silsilah keluarga ini mah bukan kayak pohon. semak belukar, ujung pangkalnya ngga jelas

 **Mandu_Wang** : Njiirrrr…

 **SunShine_ARS** : kalau udah belajar PBB. Siap gerak!

 **MJ_Tuan** : hahaha *lucuceritanya*

 **Pepi_Peach** : dikiranya buat anak segampang goreng kentang kali ya. Goreng, angkat lalu tiriskan.

 **DabBam** : aku ngga bisa goreng kentang.

 **I'MJaeBum** : kamu makan aja udah bammmm…

 **DabBam** : Apanya jb hyung?

 **I'MJaeBum** : yaelah…Kentang Bam…lu mikirnya apa coba?

 **DabBam** : Aa…tapi aq sukanya sosis sih…kkkkk

 **YGiantBaby** : sosis hongkong..bbhhhaakkss

 **Mandu_Wang** :Gyeomi (y). mirip2 lah nyoung…'goreng', 'angkat', 'tiriskan' *evilsmirk*

 **MJ_Tuan** : bener lo Jack…apalagi bagian tiriskan…kkkkk.

 **Pepi_Peach** : -.-II. Gyeom…malam ini eomma tidur sama kamu.

 **YGiantBaby** : Wae? Malam ini gapapa kok gyeomi ngga dikelon. Kan eomma mau buat adik.

 **MJ_Tuan** : Gyemi (y). Aq kasi sosis amerika rasa Taiwan deh Jie…

 **Pepi_Peach** : Haduuuuh…nyesel gue pcran ama orng mesum.

 **Wang_Mandu** : Ntar juga dy minta sendiri Mark hyung.

 **Pepi_Peach** : diem deh pendek

 **YGiantBaby** : kurang o daddy…unyu banget namaku jadinya…

 **MJ_Tuan** : sorry…kesenengan *lol* *innocence*

I'MJaeBum left chat

 **DabBam** : lha….jb hyung ngapa left dianya?

 **YGiantBaby** : ada suara libut-libut tuh…suarana tante youngjae *gyeomiaegyeotime*

 **Pepi_Peach** : Youngjae nyebut2 hamil…

Sunshine_ARS left chat

 **Mandu_Wang** : dia ngikut left…

 **Pepi_Peach** : udah deh…ngga usah ngomongin anak…mereka berantem kayaknya.

 **YGiantBaby** : abis berantem enaena

 **Pepi_Peach** : Yugyeom!

 **YGiantBaby** : I'm solly mommy…*kaing*

 **MJ_Tuan** : mungkin youngjae lagi pms. Kayak kamu biasanya,Yang.

 **Mandu_Wang** : Jinyoung haid gitu?

 **DabBam** : kluarnya darimana?

 **Pepi_Peach** : -.-II oon ngga usah dipelihara deh. Plis deh Yi En hyung…pms apaan…

 **MJ_Tuan** : pas itu…kalo ditanya galaknya kayak coco lagi bertengkar sama nora.

 **Mandu_Wang** : kkkkk….perumpamaannnya Mark hyung.

 **YGiantBaby** : Jb sama youngjae masih ribut. Susulin napa satu.

 **DabBam** : jangan mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang lain.

 **Pepi_Peach** : ciaahhh…lagaknya anak gue satu ini…

 **Pepi_Peach** : apaan aku disamaan sama bola bulu?!

 **MJ_Tuan** : Tuhkan…chat ini buktinya…

 **YGiantBaby** : Markjin hyung jangan bertengkar juga dong. Gyeomi pusiiiing…

 **DabBam** : bertengkarnya di tempat lainnya aja.

 **Mandu_Wang** : Maksudnya Bam?

 **DabBam** : di atas kasur misalnya…*winkwink*

 **Pepi_Peach** : kjhsjsbkjh

 **YGiantBaby** : eomma bilang apaan?

 **Pepi_Peach** : ljkbbnmbjn

 **YGiantBaby** : kenapa aku denger suara ribut2?

 **Mandu_Wang** : Mereka rebutan smartphonenya jinyoung tuh di sofa.

MJ_Tuan; Pepi_Peach left chat

 **DabBam** : ada yg dipikul ke kamar kita gyeom…eh, ke kamar yg kecil itu deng…kkkk

 **Mandu_Wang** : ngggg…bam…*colekbamikusayang*

 **DabBam** : Ya…*suaramanis*

 **YGiantBaby** : serius…kalian bikin aku pengen muntah.

 **Mandu_Wang** : udaah…lo anteng-anteng aja disitu, ya…ntar kita kasih hadiah

 **YGiantBaby** : paan?

 **DabBam** : ponakan + adik

 **YGiantBaby** : *gasped* yessss….

* * *

Gamsahamnida *bow90*, banyak yang komen, banyk ngasi saran. Abi seneng deh,,,,,,*tebar tisu bareng coco*

Yg ngerequest chat Jackbam jadian….uhm…smoga bisa diproses dgn cpat….klo keceptn takut feelnya ngga dpt soalnya abi lebih bnyk ngeship markjin. Tapi…abi coba deh ya buat couple yg ramenya naujubilah ini….

Saran yg lain masih ditunggu….


	4. Chapter 4

Wah…terlantar ini ff gara-gara abi terpesona sama si manis Jinyoung…

Yang minta couplean Jackbam sabar ya…

Di sini ada cameo lhoooo…anak agency sebelah…

Pasti da yang teriak…asyeeeek….

Kalo gitu…dibaca yah…sapa yang bakalan jadi cemcemannya maknae kita….

* * *

CHAPTER 4 KETIKA GYEOMI PUNYA GEBETAN

Jaebum : ImRadish

Mark : MarkeuJongsik

Jackson : AlmightyWang

Jinyoung : NotJunior

YoungJae : Youngju

Bambam : NewDab

Yugyeom : HItTheGyeom

 **Group Name : SevenBirds**

AlmightyWang mengundang **NewDab** ;

AlmightyWang mengundang **MarkeuJongsik** ;

AlmightyWang mengundang _**ImRadish**_ ;

AlmightyWang mengundang **NotJunior** ;

AlmightyWang mengundang **Youngju** ;

AlmightyWang mengundang **HitTheGyeom**

 **NewDab** joined chat

 **MarkeuJongsik** joined chat

 **AlmightyWang** ; **NotJunior** joined chat

 **Youngju** joined chat

 **AlmightyWang** : Sent a picture ( Gyeomi keluar bareng seseorang)

 **AlmightyWang** : gela,gela,gela

 **NewDab** : Cieee yang dijemput…*blush*

 **NotJunior** : Anak mamah…*terharu*

 **NotJunior** : sudah bisa pacaran sekarang…*cry*

 **MarkeuJongsik** : Iya, yang…anak kita udah gede karang.

 **Youngju** : kayaknya aku kenal yang ngejemput?

 **ImRadish** : anak sebelah bukan?

 **AlmightyWang** : sebelah mana hyung? Sebelah gang?

 **ImRadish** : anak agency sebelah, iyakan?

 **NewDab** : agency yang mana? Ngga jelas nih picturenya

 **NotJunior** : Youngjae, katanya kamu kenal? Siapa nih?

 **Youngju** : maknae idol sebelah, yang pintar nyanyi itu…aduh lupa aku namanya

 **ImRadish** : yang giginya kayak kelinci…jung..jeon…

 **AlmightyWang** : BTS sunbaenim? Wah…aku hubungi monie nih…

 **MarkeuJongsik** : BTS? Maknae?

 **MarkeuJongsik** : bukannya kookie?

 **AlmightyWang** : kookie? Si golden maknae?

 **NotJunior** : kamu kenal,Yang?

 **Youngju** : ah iya..Jung kookie!

 **MarkeuJongsik** : bukannya kookie gebetannya taehyung?

 **NotJunior** : anak gue nikung gebetan orang ceritanya? *gasped*

 **ImRadish** : hah? Seriusan,mark hyung?

 **MarkeuJongsik** : iya..kan aku deket sama taehyung

 **NewDab** : wah *speechless*

 **AlmightyWang** : wah..ngga bener ini…

 **AlmightyWang** : kemana lagi tuh anak. Mentang2 kencan ngga di accept

 **MarkeuJongsik** : perlu aku invite taehyung ke sini?

 **NotJunior** : buat apa,Yang? Kita butuhnya Gyeomi disini.

 **MarkeuJongsik** : daripada kalian nyangka yang engga2

 **Youngju** : tumbn mark hyung aktif kali?

 **Imradish** : ada istrinya…

 **NotJunior** : apa! Hah!

 **Imradish** : galak amat?

 **MarkeuJongsik** : *seretambiltali**iketdipooncabedepandorm*

 **NotJunior** : sorry I'm not coco

 **Youngju** : mark hyung sering iket coco di poon cabe depan dorm? *sharpstare*

 **NewDab** : perasaan yng diiket itu Jin-nyoung hyung

 **NotJunior** : ssshhh! Ssttt! Ssttthh! Kita ngomongin maknae, knp bawa-bawa aku yg di iket segala?

 **AlmightyWang** : kirain kepedesan tuh Jinyoungi

 **NotJunior** : Jackson…*mukalola*

 **NewDab** : kebanyakan diiket di poon cabe ato dikasi cabe? *winkwink*

 **HitTheGyeom** joined chat

 **HitTheGyeom** : siapa yang kalian bilang giginya kayak kelinci?

 **AlmightyWang** : nih…nih…orangnya!

 **NewDab** : ngembat gebetan orang nih!

 **NotJunior** : eomma kecewa nak *cry*

 **ImRadish** : harusnya ngga sembunyi-sembunyi gitu, rebut, rebut yang jantan

 **MarkeuJongsik** : aku kenal baik lho sama taehyung

 **HitTheGyeom** : APAAN SIH INI?

 **HitTheGyeom** : kenapa aku dikeroyok?

 **HitTheGyeom** : ngerebut gebetan siapa sih? Eomma…aku ngga gitu…*mukamelas*

 **AlmightyWang** : yang qm ajak keluar sekarang?

 **NewDab** : pake acara dijemput-jemput

 **HitTheGyeom** :Iya aku lagi keluar sama Jungkook. Kenapa emangnya? Lagian dia yang ngajakin duluan

 **ImRadish** : kamu ngga mikir perasaan Taehyung?

 **AlmightyWang** : kenapa kamu mau sih? Sumpah aku ngga enak sama monnie juga jadinya

 **HitTheGyeom** : haduuh…dia pasti udah ijin dulu sama hyungnya…

HitTheGyeom invite **GoldenMaknae**

 **HitTheGyeom** : Nih…ngomong langsung sama orangnya.

 **GoldenMaknae** : anyeong haseyo…*bow*

 **MarkeuJongsik** : oh…anyeong kookie…

 **GoldenMaknae** : Mark hyung? Salam dari taetae'hyung

 **GoldenMaknae** : kenapa marahin Yugyeomnya? Kookie yg ngajakin duluan keluar kok

 **MarkeuJongsik** : dek, kamu masih deket sama Taehyung?

 **Goldenmaknae** : deket gimana maksudnya hyung? Kookie deket sama semua hyung kok

 **ImRadish** : yah,,,kita ngga mau jadi masalah aja sih. Kita hormat sama kalian sebagai senior

 **HitTheGyeom** : gue troublemaker banget ngajak anak orang keluar,yak?

 **NotJunior** : diem dulu,Nak

 **HitTheGyeom** : harusnya eomma tuh belain aku

 **NotJunior** : kalo kamu salah buat apa eomma belain! *devil*

 **HitTheGyeom** : iya deh eomma *ngeglundungkepojokkan*

 **AlmightyWang** : dek, kamu ada hubungan apa sama Yugyeom?

 **MarkeuJongsik** : karena setahuku kamu deket sama taehyung.

 **HitTheGyeom** : anak orang jgn disidang napa sih?

 **ImRadish** : kan elu tersangkanya Gyeom

 **HitTheGyeom** : salah lagi gue.

 **HitTheGyeom** : aku mah apa atuh. Bisa apa? Nasib maknae

 **GoldenMaknae** : hyung nim, maaf ya udah bikin kekacauan

 **HitTheGyeom** : Jgn dengerin mereka kookie hyung, mereka iri ngga bisa ngajak pacar2nya kencan

 **NewDab** : kalian udah jadian? *suspicious*

 **GoldenMaknae** : hah? Gimana ya? Kita deket sih…

MarkeuJongsik invite **Taehansungi**

 **Taehansungi** : hai semua…ada apa ya?

 **Taehansungi** : lho…kok ada kookie?

 **MarkeuJongsik** : kamu udah putus sama kookie tae?

 **ImRadish** : haduh runyam nih? Lu sih Gyeom

 **HitTheGyeom** : *hiks*

 **GoldenMaknae** : eh? Taetae hyung?

 **Youngju** : kenapa grup chat kita bisa begini rame?

 **HitTheGyeom** : kenapa pake ngundang Taehyung sunbaenim segala sih? *jambakrambutsendiri*

 **AlmightyWang** : kenapa? Biar lu ngga ketahuan gebet pacar orang?

 **ImRadish** : ini perlu di lurusin, sumpah

 **GoldenMaknae** : Hyung2 jangan marahin yugyeomi…

 **Golden Maknae** : _writing…_

 **Taehansungi** : kita udah selesai Mark hyung

 **MarkeuJongsik** : eeehh?

 **GoldenMaknae** : Taehyung…*sad*

 **Taehansungi** : ngga usah sedih dek. Udah Lebih baik kita break dulu

 **Taehansungi** : udah ya..kasian tuh si yugyeom kalian salahin daritadi. Aku tau kok kookie sekarang deket sama maknae kalian.

 **MarkeuJongsik** : kenapa ngga cerita sih?

 **Taehansungi** : hahaha…akhir2 ini semua pada sibuk. Gue iklas kalo semisal kookie beneran sama Yugyeom. Dia baik orangnya.

 **AlmightyWang** : serius sunbae?

 **GoldenMaknae** : hyung…*cry*

 **HitTheGyeom** : makasi Taehyung sunbaenim.

 **NotJunior** : jadi?

 **GoldenMaknae** : gomawo taehyung, kookie kira taehyung bakalan benci sama kookie

 **Taehansungi** : nggalah kookie…kamu bakalan tetep jadi dede' kesayangan.

 **Goldenmaknae** : *hugtaehyung*

 **Taehansungi** : hehehe…udah ya, gue left. Dah…

Taehansungi left chat

 **HitTheGyeom** : dengerkan? Masih mau bilang aku ngegebet pacar orang?

 **NotJunior** : Jadi?

 **ImRadish** : apa sih dari tadi jadi2?

 **NotJunior** : jadi…

 **NotJunior** : apa ngga diresmiin aja sekalian sekarang *wink*

 **Youngju** : apanya Hyung?

 **NotJunior** : kan udah clear masalahnya. Jangan lama-lama lah..*wink2*

 **AlmightyWang** : Sorry Gyeom…tapi Jinyoung ada benernya juga.

 **NewDab** : ehem ehem uhuk uhuk

 **GoldenMaknae** : ngeresmiin apa hyungnim? *bingung*

 **HitTheGyeom** : Apaan sih hyung? Ngga usah didengerin kookie hyung

 **Youngju** :*singinggobaeksong*

 **Imradish** : I~~~ do~~~ baby~~

 **NotJunior** : Jangan lama-lama, ngga usah pake kode2…

 **NotJunior** : emangnya pramuka pake kode

 **MarkeuJongsik** : nyindir aku Yang?

 **AlmightyWang** : no kode2. No gantung2. Belajar dari kesalahan hyung2mu,dek.

 **NewDab** : gebet langsung bawa pulang *ketawangakak*

 **HitTheGyeom** : ngomongin apa sih? Kode, gantung?

 **NotJunior** : maen kode2an tahun depan juga ngga bakalan jadi. Ih,Yi En sayang ngerasa yah?

 **MarkeuJongsik** : awas yah!

 **NotJunior** : *merong*

 **GoldenMaknae** : Hyungnim..pengen kita ngapain?

 **AlmightyWang** : wohooo…kode keras Gyeom…kode keras, sikat gyeom…

 **NewDab** : kapanlagi?

 **NotJunior** : eomma jhjhdjd

 **HitTheGyeom** : eomma mau bilang apa?

 **ImRadish** : ngga usah mengalihkan pembicaraan Gyeom

 **NotJunior** : sori sedikit gangguan

 **NotJunior** : eomma restuin kok kalian berdua…

 **MarkeuJongsik** : jinyoungnya aku culik dulu

 **NotJunior** : ajhajakja

 **NewDab** : dah…eomma….*lambaicantik*

 **Youngju** : mereka berdua*markjin* ribut amat dari tadi di dapur

 **GoldenMaknae** : *blush*

 **AlmigtyWang** : Ayolah gyeom…biar bisa kita ngedate berjamaah..*kirkir*

 **AlmightyWang** : ngga ngiri apa liat markjin nempel terus?

 **HitTheGyeom** : apaan sih hyung? /

 **ImRadish** : boleh kok Gyeom…*auu*

GoldenMaknae left the chat

 **HitTheGyeom** : tuh,,,anaknya sampe left chat gara2 hyung semua

 **AlmightyWang** : Udah gihhh…buruan tembak…

 **HitTheGyeom** : tapi hyung…

 **ImRadish** : Kenapa?

 **HitTHeGyeom** : _writing_

 **NotJunior** : kliatannyadynyamansamakamu

 **Youngju** : ngga pake spasi *suspicious*

 **ImRadish** : sempet2nya balas chat. Bukannya lagi ena2?

 **NewDab** : kita denger suara kalian lho…*markjin*

 **NotJunior** : yangngetikkan tanganbukanmulut

 **Youngju** : aku ngga mungkin dah bisa gitu. Bumi hyung seringnya kalap. Sampe ke bentur kepalaku

 **ImRadish** : ngga usah diumbar dong…napsu amat gue kesannya

 **NewDab** : ngakunya aja lama tapi pas jadi di 'lahap abis' *heran*

 **ImRadish** : kayak kalian ngga gitu aja

 **AlmightyWang** : kita maennya selow…tapi nikmat

 **NotJunior** : sial…kenapa ngomongin style nc-an jadinya

 **NewDab** : udah lese eomma? Aku denger eomma ngedesah tadi

 **MarkeuJongsik** : ganggu nih. Mau ronde dua

 **Youngju** : gitu tuh, Mark hyung sama Bumie hyung sama aja. Bilangnya sekali tapi kalap juga

 **ImRadish** : Jaeah,,,*senyumevil* lagian kamu juga mau

 **AlmightyWang** : Gelaa…Markhyung…kasian Jinyoung…sampe ngejerit…

 **NotJunior** : nnjhsdgkfhjs

 **NewDab** : sampe tak bisa berkata-kata

 **HitTheGyeom** : HEEEEEE….kalian ngomongin apa ini?

 **HitTheGyeom** : untung kookie left. Mau taruh dimana mukaku kalo tau aku punya hyung mesum macam kalian.

 **HitTheGyeom** : lagian eomma sempet2nya chat…

 **AlmightyWang** : Hahaha. Gimana udah ditembak?

 **AlmightyWang** : nanti bisa belajar gimana caranya ena2

 **NotJunior** : jangan ngajarin anak gue macam-macam

 **HitTheGyeom** : eomma yang mulai deh

 **NewDab** : perasaan yang chatingan sambil ena2 siapa sih?

 **NotJunior** : ya ngga usah dibilang tadi kalo tadi lagi ena2 sama Mark hyung

 **MarkeuJongsik** : sent picture

 **AlmigtyWang** : susu kentalnya banyak

 **NotJunior** : Sayaaaaaaang…duh!

 **MarkeuJongsik** : cepetan nyusul Gyeom…ini enak, sumpah

 **HitTheHyeom** : Daddy jangan bikin Gyeomi mupeng dong

 **NewDab** : makanya buruan tembak

 **ImRadish** : sent picture ( riding)

 **AlmigtyWang** : wah…wah…kalian…

 **NewDab** : Sent picture ( blowing)

 **AlmightyWang** : NewDab (y)

 **HitTheGyeom** : bejat kalian semua

 **HitTheGyeom** : kompor

 **NotJunior** : yeee…kalau mau… tembak tuh yang lagi di depanmu.

 **MarkeuJongsik** : kita tunggu picturenya…

Lima belas menit kemudian

 **HitTheGyeom** : sent picture

 **NotJunior** : Gyeomi (y)

 **MarkeuJongsik** : Gyeomi (y) 2

 **ImRadish** : Gyeomi (y) 3

 **Youngju** : Gyeomi (y) 4

 **NewDab** : Gyeomi (y) 5

 **AlmightyWang** : Cukup photonya gitu dulu. Tahan dulu dek ya kalo mau lebih, masih diluar,,,hahahaha

* * *

Akhirnya maknae kita digosipin…hahahahaha…

Yugyeom sama Jungkook makin dket aja keliatannya…

Tapi aku di BTS juga ngeship VKOOK sedikit…kebanyakan Bunda Jin sama Papah Monie…

Ada yang masih penasaran sama gambar-gamnabr yang disent sama hyung-hyungnya ato malah penasaran sama gambar yang disent yugyeom?

Hahahaha…

Bayangin sendiri yah..udah tak kasi kode…kkkkk…

Maaf kalo banyak typo karn typo hal yng lumrah di chat *hakdiS! Alesan!*

Majimark,,,,repiu juseyoooooong…..


End file.
